Left 4 Survival
by Arms Men
Summary: James and Jessie are a couple of two who had lost every thing in the first couple of weeks of the infection. R
1. Room 105

Left 4 Survival

By Arms Men

Chapter 1 Room 105

Sweat or tear's, I didn't know any more Jessie was always doing one or the other, when the ground rumbled from an approaching Tank she sweated when She thought about how her own son who was torn limb from limb, by a Witch the fear of how we were going to survive in this evil new world filled us all.

"James did you here that" Jessie spoke softly to make sure the infected couldn't hear hers

"No, what's wrong…" James whispered back to Jessie

"Listen." Jessie said, as they held their head's close to the hotel room floor trying to hear what Jessie heard.

James final heard the noise, it sounded like crying the noise came from a child it sound like, but James and Jessie knew better they had heard that same sound when they where first attacked. It was called a witch; the first attack still loomed around in the head of Jessie. She saw the attack every time she closed her eyes, sometimes she screamed in fear from the nightmare she had about the attack.

But last time we saw a witch was three month's ago in Mercy Hospital the cries kept coming from the room under them then we heard foot steps a crack came from the room under us then the closing of a door.

"What was that?" James asked in confusion

"Our cue to leave" said Jessie

James ran over to the chair sitting in the corner of the room and grabbed his favor gun it was modified it was originally a 9mm pistol but James found the pistol rounds to be to easy light and it didn't have enough stopping power so James mod the gun with revolver part to make the gun stronger and able to stop or slow down a infected person.

"Okay I'm ready" said James

"Quiet, dumbass their something out side this door" Whispered Jessie

"there is only one way to find out" James said to Jessie

James then walked over to the door and pulled out his Revolving 9mm and fired three round's through the door and hit something in the door way me and Jessie waited for a second then a Witch leaped right through the door on to Jessie good thing she had her shotgun up.

Jessie spread the brain's from the infected all over the ceiling, I helped Jessie up and looked at her we bought new if that had been a witch Jessie would have been dead.


	2. Let's not go this Way

Chapter 2 let's not go this way

James pulled his M16 close to his chest and looked out the doorway down the hall; everything seems to be clear Jessie walked out of the room she was still shaken up from the attack that had just happen to her.

"James do you see anything?" Jessie whispered, adrenaline pumped through Jessie veins and her blond hair seem to be the color white now,

"No Jessie nothing But I still here thoughts cries coming their moving up the stair case it seems." James said to Jessie

James moved down the hallway with Jessie following him, there were no infected in sight but the felling of suspense filled their body's. They where scared of what might happen when they reached the staircase, even though they know that witches normally don't move around they where still scared of what the cries could be. They both finally reached the door to the staircase; they both felt the adrenaline in their blood rise. James reached for the door.

"Wait James their something wrong." Jessie said in a soft tone

"What the matter Jessie" James said to Jessie

"It fells like their something wrong on this staircase like one of us won't make it down this staircase "cried Jessie

"Then let's take the elevator" James whispered to Jessie, a smiled creped across her face Jessie rarely smiled

James lied to Jessie to keep her from being scared; James laugh to himself James always tried to do what ever Jessie said. Sarcasm was used very often in this knew Hell that the earth had became, the sarcasm helped ease the pain and the fear, that they might not survive the next encounter. James hugged the wall tightly, as he crept down the hall towards the elevator. There were monies coming from every direction those things where trapped in the room though, they had us surrounded but since they couldn't see James & Jessie they were safe. The crack of the staircase door opening sound down the hall way to the ear's of James & Jessie they were both scared of what waited for them by the staircase,

"Get ready Jessie this is it" James turn to Jessie and said

A surge of adrenaline jolted through the two for a moment they where ready for just about anything except what they actually saw.

"Wait don't shoot" said a strange man

He was wearing a tan army uniform bullet proof vest and full out tactical gear, both stared at the man in reassurance in their faith, for a moment it seem as everything was going to be fine.

"Are you the only ones here?" the solider looked at James and asked James was too much in shock to reply.

"Yes we are" Jessie replied quickly she was ready to escape this infested hotel.

"All right theirs a helicopter on top of the hotel waiting for us, and a witch on the staircase waits also so we need to be quiet when escaping." Said the army ranger

The marine took the couple back to the staircase that Jessie so cautiously did not want to go through, the now team of 3 made it back to the staircase.

"Listen up I need you to stay low and quiet and no flashlights just stay close to me" said the marine.

The marine opened the door to the staircase. James & Jessie had walked down the staircase once before these events holding hands but know that was a distant but pleasant memory, this staircase now wreaked of the blood of the dead corpse laying where they had fallen. In battle blood splatter lay on the walls from where they had devoured their enemy's.

"I will never be one of them" Jessie said to her self quietly

The army ranger had no facial expression what so ever it seemed as if he didn't fear death in this hotel or anywhere, this marine just wanted to save us no matter what.

Six flights up the group saw a door smoke leaked from the door in every direction the smoke leaked on to the ground and James & Jessie where in surprise they had never seen the black smoke before, like this.

"be quiet theirs a smoker behind the door two more flights and where safe" the Ranger said, the ranger was trying his best to keep our faith and hope of escape and at times it worked but now left often James & Jessie both felt as if someone in their group of three was not going to make it.


	3. Out of the Smoker Reach

Chapter 3 Out of the Smokers Reach

The smoke from under the door thickened, the black fog blind us we could not identify are surroundings the monies kicked in from behind the door brains repeated from the monster on the other side of the door the smoker sound like it had a mouth full of food. But we pressed on.

"Did you know smoker like to wait for you by taking up position and waiting for you then picking you off," whispered the Ranger

"Why are you telling us this" said Jessie

"To help you guys stay safe in this hellhole" said the Ranger.

Then a long black rope reached up and grabbed Ranger, we were all caught off guard it begin to tug on him down to the floor, Jessie & James grabbed their guns and aimed at the thing they both froze gazing in to the red corrupted eyes the beast seemed to be inhuman but had the appearance of one that was infected, they were both in fear but Jessie snapped out of her daze first.

Jessie turns and ran over to ranger and grabbed his hand he was being pulled down the stairs, but his body movement towards the thing had slowed thinks to Jessie. James was still in shock he stared at the thing for a long time, the eyes of the Smoker consumed James mental function, and it froze him in a standing position.

"James wake up I need your help" cried Jessie

Jessie looked at Ranger and then at his waist he was slowly being torn apart by the Smoker Jessie realized that she only had one chance she had to shoot the Smoker but she Knew if she let go of Ranger, he would die from the fall down to the second level. Jessie mind was cloud by what she should do to escape the Smoker, she looked over at James wondering what he would do in a position that she was in, and then she looked back at James he looked back at Jessie.

"James what are you thinking "cried Jessie

James grabbed his pistol and leaped down the staircase on to the Smoker and unloads three rounds Jessie pulled Ranger up, and looked down at James. A giant squeal came from the floor under James looked down it was a witch, she looked up at James and screamed, and the screamed froze him for a seconded and made his ear bleed. He began to run James legs tired from all the running he was usually doing he felt slower James felt the witch sneak up on him he felt her get closer with every foot step, James looked up and saw Ranger and Jessie waiting in the hatch to the ceiling James stopped and looked at the witch coming up the stairs and started firing his pistol the rounds hit the witch each time he fired and slowed the witch down slowly James reached behind his back.

Jessie watched as James pulled a grenade from behind his back James pulled out the pen, Jessie eyes watered the witch got within two feet of James, Ranger closed the hatch five seconds later a bang went off, Jessie cried but Ranger pulled her along he couldn't stop it was his duty not to his mission to catch what he could.


End file.
